1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to straddle type vehicles such as motorcycles, and especially to vehicles having a radiator in which the effect on the driver by exhaust air flowing from the radiator is reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
A known straddle type vehicle has a radiator and a shroud covering the radiator. The shroud provides an air duct outside the radiator to increase ventilation quantity from the radiator body (See Japanese Patent No. 3508949).
In the above-mentioned cooling structure, a cooling air passage that bypasses the radiator is provided laterally outside the heated exhaust air flowing from the radiator. Accordingly, the relatively high temperature radiator exhaust air flow possibly hits the driver. Therefore, there is a need to prevent the radiator exhaust air flow from hitting the driver and to improve the comfort of the driver.